


Superman Doesn't Have A Robin.

by tasteofoxidation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofoxidation/pseuds/tasteofoxidation
Summary: Derek and Stiles are reporters for The Daily Post Newspaper.They get sent back to Beacon Hills to report on spooky goings on and they do, of course they do, but at some point Stiles gets a little bit more interested in why Derek Hale disappears every time there is a sniff of danger.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Superman Doesn't Have A Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of dipping my toe in the water here with this. I was falling asleep and suddenly I start thinking about this and it didn't let me sleep until I started writing it. 
> 
> I'm writing as I go, flying by the seat of my pants but I do have some plans, so here's the first little bit to see if anyone's actually interested in reading this. Please let me know in comments and kudos. 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in Beta'ing in the near future; be sure to hit me up on Tumblr @wherethelightshinesfrom

"Bilinski! Hale! Get in here!"

Finstock half yelled across the office, just his head and shoulders visible between his office door and the door frame. Stiles flailed unceremoniously on the chair that he had been spinning on aimlessly for the past five minutes, finally hitting the floor with a loud thud. He scrambled to his feet, managing to catch his shoulder on the edge of his desk as he did so, face screwed up in pain as he corrected;

"It's Stilinski, Sir" he rubbed hard at his throbbing shoulder. 

Finstock made a noise, face still twisted in mortification after watching what had to be the most uncoordinated series of events the world had ever seen. 

"No one cares! I said get in here!"

Finstock disppeared behind the door, Derek Hale already there, following close behind. Stiles barrelled through the door seconds later to a scowl from Mr "Perpetually Frown-y" Hale, and an exaggerated sigh from his boss. 

Stiles thought Finstock might have given it up by now; the whole not being used to Stiles's erratic behaviour, especially when startled, given Stiles was startled every single time Finstock appeared from his office. That, and the fact the Stiles had been there long enough for him to be used to it. 

Finstock had employed Stiles straight out of school, an internship type deal, Stiles counted it as a win. A job with The Daily Post, his move to New York fully funded by them – sure, his accomodation left a lot to be desired but one more year and he could change that – he was living the dream.  
"I have an assignment for you both." Finstocks head turned between them, perched on a stack of paper at the edge of his desk, Stiles and Derek looked at each other, wary, but said nothing. 

"Bilinski, i'm sending you home for a month, Hale, you'll go with him." He stood and moved around his desk, sitting in the chair behind his computer.

Stiles shook his head vigourously, the look on his face something between offence taken and disbelief. 

"Okay, first of all, can you please, for the love of god, call me Stiles, and second why the hell would I need to go home? My dad is coming out here for the holidays this year and I know for a fact there is nothing remotely publishable going on in Beacon Hills."

Stiles saw Dereks head snap around to look at him out of the corner of his eye, frown quickly displaced in favour of raised eyebrows. 

"Beacon Hills?" 

It was the most Stiles had ever heard out of Dereks mouth, he was sure, and for just a second, there was a whole lot of gawping on Stiles's part. 

"Yeah, the slowest town ever to exist." He refrained from asking. Right now, that is. If Finstock answered his question and they did need to go back to Beacon Hills, he'd have plenty of time to ask then.  
"Well that's where you're wrong, Biles." Finstock sneered the last word on purpose and Stiles's mouth chafed around a sarcastic smile.

"Word has it, that there are some spooky goings on in Beacon Hills about now; you know, animal attacks, wierd sightings, murder, and you two..." he pointed between them, finger jabbing emphasis on the last two words,

"...are going to find out what is going on."


End file.
